


Hot Knees

by BulletsAf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee Shops, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frerard, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletsAf/pseuds/BulletsAf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University drop out and comic book slob meets extremely hot kneed boy at a coffee shop, a story of their awkward first interactions and more ;) Enjoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who knew knees could be so god damn attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely @zer0ziero <3

Gerard wakes up feeling like somethings not right. _Oh shit._ He’s late for work _again._ Bob is so going to kill him, the only reason he got the job is due to his little brother Mikey practically begging Bob over the phone to give his older weirdo brother a job when Mikey heard Bob was looking for someone. Mikey knows Gerard isn’t exactly “ideal” for the job but Gerard promised he’d try to wash his hair once a week now and try to sort out his shitty sleeping pattern, So he can wake up for his job early enough to say he at least tried to be on time (He doesn’t even want a job but he shuts up to keep Mikey quiet). Gerard’s perfectly happy spending the rest of his life in his apartment but Mikey’s a stubborn little shit and thinks it’ll make Gerard realise what he’s missing out on when he stays inside. Like _what?_ On the weekend he’ll sure miss mopping up 7 cans of soda that were “accidentally” dropped by a table of sixteen year olds. He’s only been working two days and he’s pretty sure Bob is already at his breaking point, having to guide Gerard through making some fancy ass coffee from this stupid as fuck machine which Gerard thinks is totally unnecessary. It’s only ended in Bob having to make it for him a few times, due to customer’s lack of patience, but he’s going to try to not push Bob any further.

Gerard’s half dressed now, running around in his black _cleanish_ skinny jeans trying to find his work shirt. He inspects himself in the mirror and shrugs, He could look worse? He only washed his hair a few days ago so his clean hair might distract people from the other aspects of his appearance. He rubs his eyes, Bob might let him have a coffee before too many people come in as it won’t be busy straight away. Don’t see why Bob wouldn’t let him? It is a coffee shop after all. That’s pretty much the only reason Gerard agreed to the job (besides his pestering brother). Coffee is Gerard’s everything. His sweet baby, the wind beneath his wings.

Gerard shakes his head as an attempt to wake himself up. “I’ll have coffee when I’m at work, when I eventually get there.” He promises his reflection. Gerard rushes over to the kitchen counter and puts his hoodie over his head and checks his hair, eh it’ll do.

Gerard rushes out of this apartment building, not forgetting to lock his apartment and makes his way down the street. It’s 6:52am on a Thursday so there are some people making their way to work but the usual morning rush is in around an hour, Unluckily during Gerard’s shift. But at this time it’s mostly just elderly people ordering an obscene amount of tea and scones. He rounds the corner onto the next street and checks his watch. It’s 6:57am and if he can walk fast enough to the end of this block he’ll _actually_ make it on time. Gerard walks speedily, hugging his satchel closer to his chest as if it’ll make him go faster. He pushes open the door and the bell rings as he walks inside just in time and grins at Bob.

“Mornin’ Bobby” Gerard says proudly and Bob scrunches up his nose and carries on doing whatever a Bob does. Bob’s not much of a talker, especially in the morning, Gerard’s the same way but he was kind of proud of being on time. He sighs while walking behind the counter and hangs up his bag on his peg.

It’s 3:00pm now and he’s only got to suffer through one more hour and then Gerard can escape back to his apartment. The day hasn’t gone _too_ slow but serving coffee, various other drinks and pastries isn’t exactly his favourite past time. He does like to listen into the customers conversations though. Ok, he knows it’s wrong and an “invasion of privacy” but he started doing it without realising so it’s not _exactly_ his fault. He was actually really curious in what blue jacket lady’s boyfriend had done during their vacation. They just started getting onto the juicy bit when that group of teenagers who in Gerard’s mind had gone out of their way to make Gerard miserable and mop up sticky warm soda off the shop floor for 20 minutes came in. He breathes in, preparing himself for the worst and puts on his work appropriate smile. He also pushed his fringe out of his eyes because Bob insisted Gerard’s signature emowhoneverleavestheirbasement look isn’t welcoming to their usual customers. Gerard inspects the group of sixteen year olds-seventeen? Fifteen? One of them looks younger but probably due to his height. There’s 6 of them, they look seventeen but the shorter one makes Gerard unsure. They look like pretty good friends, all laughing and bumping shoulders while walking confidently over to the counter. Gerard realises he’s staring, he straightens up and moves his eyes over to his watch. 3:05pm. He hears a cough and some shuffling and raises his head to see one of the boys staring at him. Gerard shifts uncomfortably. “May I get you anything?” he says avoiding eye contact with any of them.

“Yeah, 4 colas and 2 mountain dews” he says turning his head and raising his eyebrow at the short one.

“y-yeah that’s fine.” The shorter one replies shakily and withdraws further back into the group.

“’kay” Gerard replies and turns around to grab the 6 sodas. _Which hopefully won’t end up on the floor this time. Hopefully._ He thinks to himself. Gerard also picks up 6 glasses and puts them on a tray along with straws. He looks up to only see the smaller boy standing in front of the counter hands in his pockets, looking up at Gerard. Now that he’s not with his friends Gerard can see him much clearer. He’s wearing ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt which looks a bit small for him but what does Gerard know? Could be the fashion for all he knows. He does have to admit the guy looks good. “Soo I’m guessing you’re paying?” Gerard says while discretely inspecting him more.

The boy nods and takes his right hand out of his pocket and places a few notes on the counter in front of Gerard before pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking at the notes. He looks up at Gerard, waiting for Gerard to give him his change.

 _Brown eyes brown eyes brown eyes brown ey-sixteen sixteen sixteen_ Gerard repeats to himself while sorting out the guys change. _If he's sixteen that isn’t too bad? Only 4 years difference. Plus his height makes him look younger so maybe he’s actually seventeen? Maybe even eighteen or nineteen. That t-shirt is definitely growing on me and who knew knees could be so god damn attractive. I wonder what his name is. I bet it’s something like Chad, that would totally ruin it. Not that I’ll ever find out anyway but I can still totally imagine moaning it into his mouth while doing the do anyway. Seriously Gerard? Doing the do? You’re 20 not 60. Don’t even look at his mouth right now Gerard, You’re in a public place. Jesus Gerard you’re at work, do your job! He’s probably straight anyway. Of course he’s straight. Ugh. Not that if he was gay that I would have any chance, he’s fucking beautiful. God his fucking mouth. CONTROL YOURSELF GERARD._

A shuffle of feet disrupt Gerard’s thoughts. _Oh fuck was I staring? Oh great. Ruins my chances with totally straight hot knees Chad._ “Erm yeah sorry, the till wasn’t working.” _Oh God I wasn’t looking at the till, I was looking at HIM it’s not like he wouldn’t have noticed too oh great!_

Hot knees gives Gerard an unreadable look and then smiles “It’s okay” he says, his smile turning into more of a smirk.

“Er yes, if there’s anything you need you can call me over.” Gerard rushes, avoiding looking at him.

Chad takes his change and his hands return to his pockets, turns around and starts walking towards the table of his friends. “Will do” He says over his shoulder with his eyebrows raised at Gerard with a smirk on his lips.

Gerard splutters some incoherent reply under his breath and carries on doing whatever he’s supposed to be doing. He looks at Bob who looks like he’s just gotten back from his break. “Go clean the tables” he says while looking between Gerard and hot knees sitting down next to his friends. Bob carries on doing bob stuff and Gerard grabs a clean cloth and walks in the opposite direction of hot knees’s table.


	2. Mountain Dew baby

Gerard’s half way through wiping his second table. He’s missed half of blue jacket lady’s conversation but he thinks he’s caught up now, he just hopes they haven’t noticed his facial expressions during the “Omg Sarah!” moments in their enthralling story. To be honest this job isn’t too bad, it could be way worse. He’d rather just be sat at home, half sleeping half watching shitty day time movie marathons for the rest of his life but Mikey disagrees, so this will have to do. It’s not like Mikey has a job or anything its totally hypocritical. He is still in high school but that’s not an excuse, If Gerard has to get a job why doesn’t Mikey?

Unfortunately Gerard’s fascinating task of wiping up sadly spilled coffee is interrupted by a familiar sound of smashing from a couple tables away, followed by giggling. _Of course._ Gerard looks up to see the occupants of the table in suspicion all mischievously staring at him and the smashed glass on the ground in front of them. Gerard glares at the bits of broken glass on the freshly cleaned floor and moves behind the counter to grab a brush and pan and walks angrily over to their table.

“My friend had an accident, I do apologise.” The boy who ordered earlier says sarcastically. Gerard nods in response. _Little shit_. He looks up to see who supposedly “dropped” their drink and sees Hot knees biting his lip, trying to hold in his laughter, his eyes glowing with mischief staring right back into Gerard’s. _Hnngg. Concentrate Gerard, they’re making fun of you. Just clean it up and leave._

“Can you get him another soda now?” The boy says just as Gerard moves to brush the nearest bits into his pan.

“er yeah but-“ Gerard mumbles in response.

“You did say if there’s anything he needs.” The boy replies back smugly, looking over to Chad (aka Hot knees) for confirmation.

“Anything.” Hot knees clarifies, Giving Gerard big pleading puppy eyes and pouting his lips.

“I-I did say that, yes.. I gu-guess I could. Ok wait a minute.” He says hesitantly and rushes to collect the remaining bits of glass. He’ll return later to mop the floor.

Gerard walks over to the serving counter, putting enough change for the soda in the till. He looks over to the freezer with the sodas in. _Wait, which soda did he ask for? Oh God did I not ask? I can’t go up to them again-_ “Mountain Dew please.” Gerard turns around to see Hot knees pushing himself up onto the counter, letting his legs and scruffy converse dangle off. “With a pink straw of course” he asks with a coy smile spread across his pink lips.

“Ok, yes Mountain Dew.” Gerard reminds himself as he collects the can from the freezer door and turns around the face him. “I-you can’t sit on the counter like that, so-sorry” Gerard apologises, trying to avoid the boys stare.

The boy pouts in response and shuffles off the counter, back onto the ground.”Sooo-“ He goes up on his tip toes to look over at Gerard’s green t-shirt and name label “George I-“

“Ger-It’s Gerard. I only just started working here so Bob hasn’t sorted out a proper label for me” He shrugs and picks at the red frayed label. Hot knees reaches over Gerard, brushing against his bare arm, to reach the pot of straws and picks a pink one.

“A pleasure to meet you Gerard.” He says as he takes the glass and soda from Gerard, deliberately touching Gerard’s hand. All while not breaking eye contact with Gerard, causing him to blush not so discretely.

Gerard looks down, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his black hair. “Y-you too. Nice to meet you. If you want anything, I’m here” He rambles back, trying to stop himself from looking at him. _Oh. My. God._

“Anything? I’ll keep that in mind Gerard.” the boy returns in an intentionally camp tone, playfully looking Gerard up and down and biting his bottom lip which is pulled up into a smirk. Making Gerard’s jeans grow tighter but _also_ causing the group of friends on the other side of the shop to burst into cackles of laughter. Gerard, hearing the laughter, looks down again and busies himself trying to block them out and hide his soon to be painfully embarrassing situation.

 

The boy looks over to his friends and back to see Gerard walking over towards the CUSTOMERS ONLY exit. He scowls at the pink straw in his hand.

“Oh my God Frank that was _hilarious._ He’s totally fucking gay, did you see him blush?” one of his friends call to him, all of them still laughing together. Frank nods and gives a weak smile while walking over to his seat.

He sits down and sips his drink, staring intensely at his straw. “He totally had a boner for you, _Gross_ man.” One of them says.

“AND he gave you a pink straw, what a fucking faggot. He obviously only left so he could jerk off to you.” Another one adds.

“Yeah, I bet he’s expecting you to join him any moment now and give him a quickie” his friend opposite half shouts, still sniggering and demonstrating what he means with obviously “hilarious” hand gestures.

“Fuck off man, Gerard’s boss probably just called him to check up on stock or some shit” Frank snaps back at them and starts chewing his straw, pushing his eyebrows together.

“Jeez dude we’re just joking, So the faggot has a name? We all know you’re no fag Frank, we all know about Becky man.” His friend replies with a wink.

“Yeah, whatever.” Frank sighs and drifts out of the conversation for a while. Becky was Frank’s girlfriend a couple years back. What happened was that his friends heard from Becky’s friend that she had a huge crush on Frank. They were biology partners and due to Frank being vegetarian and refusing to participate in the frog dissection lessons they had to do a project together. This meaning they had to spend a few lunches and breaks together, probably seen as “bonding” in Becky’s eyes.

Eventually Becky asked Frank to this party at the weekend and to shut his friends up he said yeah. On the night of the party, Frank was incredibly nervous. He had never had a girlfriend before, he’d never even kissed a girl or anyone for that matter. He spent the whole day with his friend Mikey going through every possible situation he could face but that didn’t even help his nerves. The thing is that Frank isn’t sure if he even _likes_ girls. It’s not that they repulse him, he just isn't sure. He didn’t tell Mikey this but Mikey seemed to work it out and volunteered to call Becky to explain that poor Frank had come down with a stomach bug and has been puking his guts out all day. However Frank stupidly decided to go as his other friends would never let it go if they ever found out from Becky or her friend.

The party wasn’t that eventful besides Frank getting piss drunk for the first time and passing out on a bed upstairs while Becky was _kissing_ his neck with her hand between his thighs. Frank guesses Becky was as embarrassed as him as she never brought it up to him and none of his friends know.

He didn’t tell his friends anything about the night in case he slipped up but they just assumed. They had seen him walk in (more likely dragged by Becky) and walk out together in the morning so of course they assumed. So that’s “we all know about Becky man” explained.

 

Gerard splashes his face with water and adjusts his jeans. _I fucking hate teenagers_ He repeats to himself as much as he can in the break Bob allows. He’s so glad he didn’t take his break earlier. Bob told him he can take it whenever, or even get off work 30 minutes earlier if he wants. He walks over to one of the toilet cubicles and locks himself in. He shoves his hand down his jeans front, teasing his hand across his growing member through the material. _I don’t have enough time for this_. He quickly slips his hands under the waistband and wraps his hand around himself. _Fuck._ With his eyes closed, rapidly increasing the speed of the strokes, he starts thrusting into his hand and tries to quieten his moans, bracing himself against the cubicle wall.

When Gerard walks back out into the main shop area it’s mostly empty. There’s not many customers left as the after school rush is mostly over, Hot knees and his friends must have left when he did or not long after as there are still crushed cans and multiple glasses and straws messily gathered on and around their table. Gerard moves to gather their remains as Bob calls him over.

“Hey Gerard, you still didn’t take all of your break. You can leave now if you want. There’s only 10 minutes till Ray takes over your shift.” Bob says while wiping a glass with a dry towel.

“Thanks Bobby! I’ll just get my bag and I’ll be off.” Gerard chirps back and goes to collect his bag.

“Ye-yeah, see you later Gerard.” Bob shakes his head and carries on.

Gerard pushes the shop door open, hearing the bell and gripping his hoodie closer for warmth as a gust of wind hits him. He’s half way down the street when he sees Hot knees and his friends outside a little store on the corner talking to an older man. As Gerard gets closer he can hear that the one who had ordered today (seeming the most confident or leader of the group) is begging the guy to buy them some drinks. The guy obviously just wants to leave but the boy, _looks like a James_ , keeps blocking his way. Gerard decides he doesn’t want to get caught up in this so he crosses the street onto the other side. They probably won’t see him there but he’ll still be able to nosy into the situation.

Not long after he crosses the street the guy manages to leave them, gripping his plastic bag of drinks tighter and walking down the street.

Gerard watches for a moment longer until he sees James looking right in his direction. _Please say he didn’t look at me._ “Hey Gerard!” he shouts across the road. _Too late._ He starts waving his hand, signalling Gerard to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Ik it was barely ;) but it was my first try so be patient If you want any of that. Ive got more of an idea of whats going to happen so I promise it'll be more exciting now :) If you enjoyed it or have any criticisms pleaase leave a comment i'd really appreciate it <3 <3


	3. Daaamn Gee

_I’m not 21 and I don’t have a fake ID so I’ll just go over and explain and then I can leave_ Gerard repeats to himself while crossing the road carefully. When he reaches them he breathes in, reaches for his wallet, ready to explain.

“We’ll give you the cash, just get us the cheapest.” James tells Gerard while digging in his pocket for the money.

“So-sorry I’m 20-” Gerard starts to explain but is interrupted.

“Ugh, can you just try anyway? Even get one for yourself but at least try man, Pleasee.” He whines and hands over the money to Gerard.

“I guess I could?” Gerard says more to himself as he slowly pushes open the door and walks into the entrance of the store. He looks out the window and sees James and 2 other boys walking away, leaving Hot knees and another guy waiting. _Must be too cold._ Gerard walks into the nearest aisle and grabs two big bottles randomly. He carries on walking through the aisles though, trying to avoid suspicion even though the cashier seems to be distracted by the small and crappy television on the side of one of the counters.

He can’t remember the last time he’d been in a liquor store, when he had though he hadn’t visited this specific one so it doesn’t bring any bad memories back but it still gives him a feeling of unease as he passes all the bottles. Gerard’s not stupid enough to start drinking again, he knows what it would do to Mikey and his Ma but he could just get one? _One small bottle, not enough to get drunk. James or whatever his name is told me to so it would be rude not to? I probably won’t even drink it anyway, just some company for the bottle of ketchup in the fridge._ He grabs one and struggles to carry all the bottles in his arms as he walks over to the cashier. He plops them down in front of the worker and rummages around in his coat pocket, looking for James’s money. The cashier doesn’t even glance at Gerard while scanning the products and bagging them up. Gerard internally sighs in relief as the cashier gives Gerard his change and hands over the plastic bag, not looking at him once during the whole exchange.

Gerard exits the building triumphantly, striding towards Hot knees and his friend confidently and extends the bag towards the hot knees wonder after taking out his own bottle.

“Great! Thanks man, we really appreciate it” Hot knees thanks excitedly, looking through the bag and grinning back up at Gerard. His friend nods in agreement.

“N-no problem. It’s fine really.” Gerard replies, reaching inside his pocket to gather their change.

“And we’re sorry about earlier. My friend here just likes to play around but some of the guys can be real jerks, no hard feelings?” The friend says as he nudges Hot knees’s shoulder playfully.

 _Oh._ It’s not like Gerard had forgotten, more like it hadn’t left his mind, but he was surprised that one of them had brought it up. He doesn’t even want to know what they were saying about him after he left. He had left to avoid seeing Chad’s reaction after hearing their laughter, in fear that he would be laughing too. Gerard’s done with high school bullshit, he left years ago, and he doesn’t have to deal with it anymore.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s fine.” Gerard responds. _Of course it’s not fine but the guy had the courtesy to apologise which I really wasn’t expecting._

“Cool.” Hot knees replies quietly, watching Gerard as he hands over their change to the friend. _I don’t want a reenactment of earlier_ Gerard thinks.

Gerard starts to play nervously with the bottle in his hands, not knowing what to say but the silence doesn’t last long as the friend thanks him and walks off, dragging Hot knees with him. Gerard stays outside the shop for a few seconds, watching them walk away. He’s about to leave and start walking to his apartment when Hot Knees _turns his head around_ and gives Gerard a smile before turning back and carries on walking. _What does that mean? Oh wait, maybes it’s a “Oh God that freak is staring at me again” smile. Probably way more likely than a “Damn you lookin’ smokin’ Gee” smile but I can dream. Or maybe I’m just way over thinking a god damn smile and should just carry on walking home instead of staring into nothing ‘cause a boy smiled at me._

Once Gerard’s gotten himself together he carries on walking in the direction of his apartment. Gerard luckily lives approximately 10 minutes away from the coffee shop, depending on how fast Gerard can be bothered to walk and how incredibly late he is, so it shouldn’t take him long now.

After climbing the first level of stairs he reaches his apartment door and starts to search for his key in his bag. When he finally finds it hiding among ratty receipts and sweet wrappers he unlocks the door. He walks in, walking over to the fridge and placing the bottle next to the ketchup before dropping his bag and coat onto the floor and flipping his shoes off. He walks towards the mirror next to his TV and inspects himself. “Totally “Damn you lookin’ smokin’ Gee." smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was really short but I promise it's gonna get superrr cute now. I've got a cute little plan so I hope you like it! Hopefully I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow and yeah, thank you for reading! <3 Any criticisms or anything you liked please say, any comment is welcome <3 Amy/@leroaf


	4. Ketchup buddy

Mikey’s been banging on Gerard’s door for 11 minutes now, he’s heard no sign of life from behind the door but he knows Gerard’s there so he carries on, huffing out of frustration every few minutes. Eventually he hears a groan and someone shuffling towards the door.

“What?” Gerard says roughly, peaking from behind the door with a wild mess of black hair covering most of his face.

“Forgot Kristin’s birthday again so we’re going to the mall.” Mikey informs him while pushing open the door and walking into the apartment. Gerard grumbles and tries to flatten down his hair, not protesting. He knows that Mikey wouldn’t take a no so there’s no point. Gerard stands and watches Mikey inspect his apartment. “How do you live like this Gee?” Mikey says, in wonder over Gerard’s pile of Chinese food cartons. He got bored one night and made a tower, it hasn’t been knocked down yet but probably won’t last long around his brother.

“So what are you even going to get Kristin? I don’t know what to get for a girl, I’m not gonna be much help bro.” Gerard stands there, still in his pyjama pants and oversized t-shirt and wrapping his star wars blanket around his shoulders.

“Make up or perfume? I know someone who works there, they can help me. I just don’t wanna go alone man, you’re coming for like emotional support.” Mikey shrugs, now examining Gerard’s kitchen area. “And you’re not going out like that, have a shower and change.” He tells him, Gerard follows Mikey’s orders and waddles off to his bathroom, grabbing a t-shirt and some jeans on the way.

When Gerard comes back, in what he considers clean clothes and wet hair clinging to his head he sees Mikey standing there scowling into the fridge. _Fuck. I totally forgot about the bottle. Shit shit shit shit._

“What the fuck is this Gerard?” Mikey asks forcefully, still looking into the fridge and not at Gerard.

“It’s just-” Gerard starts, gripping the towel tightly.

“It’s just alcohol? Why the fuck would you do this to yourself Gerard? Again, really? I didn’t think you were this stupid.” Mikey yells into the fridge, his hand tight on the fridge handle.

Gerard groans and flops onto the couch, head facing down into a pillow, letting Mikey get out his anger. “I thought you were fine, you should have told me if you were feeling like this!” Mikey carries on.

“Mikeeeey” Gerard whines, muffled by the pillow. Mikey takes the bottle out and places it onto the kitchen counter and walks over to the couch and sits next to Gerard’s head.

“You can talk to me whenever bro, you can always call me. You know that right?” Mikey says softly, patting Gerard’s head which is still faced down into a pillow. Gerard says something but it’s muffled by the pillow. He begins to wiggle his legs around until he’s sat up right and he looks back at concerned Mikey.

“I didn’t even mean to buy it Mikey I promise-“

“I know.” Mikey sighs, putting his arm around his older brother, interrupting Gerard again.

“No really! These teenagers asked me to buy them some and one for myself. I didn’t expect the worker to serve me, I wasn’t even going to drink it I swear.” Gerard defends himself. Mikey sighs and stands up to continue looking around the room.

“If I hadn’t seen the Chinese carton tower I’d be extremely concerned on your lack of food Gee.” Mikey continues like the past few minutes hadn’t happened.

“I like Chinese food.” Gerard says, grabbing his blanket again and getting comfy.

Mikey nods and grabs the bottle but Gerard doesn’t notice until he hears the cap open.

“What are you doing?” Gerard says, watching Mikey turning the bottle around in his hands before turning towards the sink and pouring the contents down the sink. “Wait I-”

“What?” Mikey looks seriously over at Gerard with his eyebrows raised, still emptying the bottle.

“The ketchups on its own now” Gerard answers quietly, reaching for a pile of socks next to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is eveeen shorter I know sorry!! A new, a lot longer and more eventful chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow :) Sorry no Frankie in this chapter but Mikey!!


	5. Aggressive pizza eating

When Gerard finally stops complaining about the ketchup bottle situation and Mikey finds a pair of shoes for him, they make their way out of the apartment building. Gerard tries to cover his face with more hair as Mikey steers him in the right direction of the mall.

They finally arrive, delayed by Gerard’s painfully slow shuffling. “This way,” Mikey directs, dragging Gerard past the stores.

“You know I really hate malls, Mikey,” Gerard whispers as he looks at the crowd of people surrounding them, pulling more hair down to cover his eyes.

 “I know, but if you behave then I’ll buy you a pizza slice,” Mikey offers, perking Gerard up. They find the beauty department and walk through the entrance, looking around for possible gifts.

 “What about over there?” Gerard suggests, pointing over at a counter of nail polishes.

“I don’t think that’s her kind of thing, but we can look anyway,” Mikey replies as they walk over. Gerard begins picking through the huge assortment of colours and showing Mikey his favourites.

“You can get one for yourself, you know, they’re pretty cheap,” Mikey says, watching Gerard, who now has four small bottles in his hands.

“I don’t know...” Gerard mumbles, putting them back. “Maybe later. Let’s go smell some perfume.”

Mikey links arms with Gerard and they walk away from the counter, towards the perfume section.

“Shit!” Gerard whispers urgently, pulling his younger brother behind a counter and peeking over it. _Hot Knees is here. What the fuck is he doing here?_

“What’s wrong, Gerard?” Mikey asks, looking at his brother strangely.

“That’s _Chad_.” Gerard says with wide eyes.

“Chad..?” Mikey asks, looking around for the person in question.

 _He’s wearing ripped jeans again. Dear God._ “He’s one of the guys that was outside the liquor store.”

“Oh?” Mikey says, pushing his eyebrows together angrily, coming out from behind the counter.

“He’s over _there._ By the pink sign,” Gerard points out.

“Frank?” Mikey questions loudly, causing Hot Knees to turn around sharply in their direction, a toothy grin stretching across his small face.

“Mikes! Come over here dude!” Hot Knees says excitedly, flapping his arms around, ready to tackle Mikey with a hug.

“His name is _Frank._ Did he tell you a fake name or did you make it up, Gee?” Mikey asks, smiling and shaking his head, dragging Gerard over to Frank’s counter.

“I swear-” Gerard says, half falling over due to Mikey pulling him along at full speed.

“Ask Fr-Chad yourself then,” Mikey whispers in Gerard’s ear, just before he reaches Frank and they pull each other into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Frank asks, smiling into Mikey’s shoulder and patting his back before pulling away. Mikey moves back to Gerard and links arms with his brother.

“Shoppin’,” Mikey replies casually, looking between Gerard and Frank with a smile.

“Oh, you know each other? Are you like... together? Or does Mikey just have a stalker problem?” Frank asks, his eyes still smiling but his grin decreasing a little.

“Ewww no! Man, this is my _brother_ Gerard,” Mikey says, scrunching his nose up. He doesn’t appreciate the idea of someone thinking that he and his brother are dating. They are _close_ but not _that_ kind of close, sorry to disappoint. “We’re here to find a birthday gift for my girlfriend, actually,” Mikey corrects him, smiling shyly.

“Ha, sorry Mikes, but you could be kind of cute together, minus the whole incest thing. But that’s great man! I can totally help you,” Frank’s grin gets even larger, if that’s possible. He walks around the counter over to them.

“Hi Gerard,” he half whispers to Gerard, as Mikey is already hurrying over to the perfume section.

“He-hey” Gerard mumbles quietly as they catch up to his brother.

“I should probably explain that my mom runs this department and I need cash so-” Frank explains to him, leaning in close.

“Pft yeah, I still have no idea how your ‘friends’ haven’t figured this out yet man, it’s not like you go out with a full face of makeup or anything, but one of their moms must have dragged them here at least once?” Mikey interrupts, laughing and looking over the samples.

Frank hums in agreement as a small frown appears across his face.

Frank and Gerard join Mikey in smelling the samples. Gerard can’t help it when he starts to watch Frank rather than paying attention to all the smells. He knew he was beautiful but _damn._ The way his face seems to have been carefully designed, his perfectly shaped eyebrows pushing together in concentration... Gerard snaps out of it before his staring crosses over the line of creepy.

They eventually find the right scent, and Mikey’s clutching the bottle proudly in his hands as they walk slowly to Frank’s counter. They really shouldn’t trust him with breakable and _expensive_ objects but Mikey seemed so proud that neither of them had the heart to take it away from him.

“Gee, go get some pizza and meet us back here, I’ll wait with Frank,” Mikey says as he passes Gerard a few notes.

“Eh, can’t we just go together after you’ve paid?” Gerard asks hopefully. Malls are Gerard’s worst nightmare. _It’s not like I know where I’m going so what if I get lost?! I’m sure there’s maps but…_

“It’ll be quicker if you go now. It’ll be fine, I promise,” Mikey reassures Gerard, knowing what’s on his brother’s mind. Gerard nods reluctantly and drags himself over to the exit.

“You’re such a fucking idiot Frank, you know that?” Mikey asks in a calm tone, looking into Franks eyes as soon as Gerard is completely out of sight.

“You came up to me holding hands with some guy, what was I supposed to think? You know I have no problem with that kind of thing,” Frank defends himself quickly.

“No, not that. Still gross of you to think, but not that.”

“Then _what?_ ” Frank questions, confused.

“He told me that yesterday _you_ and your _buddies_ made him buy alcohol for you,” Mikey replies.

“Yeah, so what?”

“Gerard’s a recovering _alcoholic._ I found the beer in his fridge this morning, thinking he had started drinking again!” Mikey whispers angrily.

“Oh... I had no idea man, I’m so sorry,” Frank says apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know I wouldn’t have asked him to do it if I knew. I’m not that shitty of a person.”

“Yeah, whatever man. If _they_ think about asking him again tell them to back off, okay?” Mikey snaps, shoving the perfume bottle into Frank’s hands so he can pay.

 

Gerard stumbles back into sight a few minutes after Mikey paid and packed up, shoving as much pizza into his mouth as he can. Mikey knows it’s not Frank’s fault but how could he not have connected it? Of course Gerard is Mikey’s older brother. There are pictures of them as kids all over their mom’s house, and Frank’s been there enough times to have noticed them, but whatever. What matters is that Mikey told Frank to get his friends to back off of Gerard, and there’s nothing to worry about now.

Gerard doesn’t seem to be bothered about joining them, seeing as he’s over at the nail polish counter again, aggressively finishing the last of his pizza slice. Mikey’s phone starts to buzz and he reaches into his pocket, answering quickly.

“It’s my mom,” He says over to Frank.

Franks nods and watches Gerard a few counters away. He’s curious about which colours Gerard’s picking and thinksmaybe he could help, so he leaves Mikey still talking on the phone and walks over behind Gerard. Frank doesn’t think Gerard’s noticed him yet, but he can now see the two bottles in Gerard’s right hand. One sparkly clear bottle and a black bottle. “Interesting choice there,” Frank comments, leaning over Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard jumps at how dangerously close Frank has gotten.

“Thanks?” Gerard says. _Stay calm Gerard. Breathe in, breathe out._

“I like _this_ colour here,” Frank says as he delicately turns Gerard’s left hand over, touching the dark blue bottle he finds there.

“That’s my favourite,” Gerard mumbles, looking at Frank’s hand still on his. “I’m not going to buy any anyway, just looking,” he says, snatching his hand back and shoving it into his coat pocket after placing the bottles back on the counter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the super lovely Lisa @zer0ziero! <3   
> Hope you liked this chapter, comments are very welcome <3


	6. Baby Sitter

"But momm, we don't need a baby sitter! We’re sixteen, not nine" Mikey whines down the phone, looking over at Gerard and Frank. Gerard's hunched over looking at the other side of the display, avoiding any glance at Frank who is still peering over his shoulder with his chin inches above Gerard's shoulder.

"But honey-"

"What if Gerard stayed over?"

"I don't know Mi-"

“He's already met Frank, they're totally hitting it off. They're talking right now." Mikey interrupts, knowing he's won.

"I guess it would be lovely to have your brother at home again but as long as its ok with him."

"Of course it is! I already asked him, have fun." Mikey says, muttering a bye and shutting his phone as he watches Gerard freeze up when Frank rests his chin on his shoulder and points his hand at something in the display. He'll be fine Mikey shrugs to himself.

“That colour would suit you” Frank says, glancing at Gerard’s blushed cheeks and the bottle in Gerard’s hand.

“By the way Gerard, you’re staying over tonight too.” Mikey interrupts, walking over to Frank and his brother.

“Oh okay.” Gerard nods, craning his neck to smile shyly at Frank who nods too, his head still resting on Gerard’s shoulder.

“Thanks for helping us and all dude but get back to work, slacker.” Mikey says, playfully pushing Frank causing him to have to steady himself with a hand on Gerard’s waist. Gerard jumps to the contact.

“Yeah! Yeah, we should get going yes? Yes.” Gerard babbles and steers Mikey towards the exit, not responding to Frank’s wave goodbye.

“I’m glad we came today.” Mikey smiles at Gerard, looking into the plastic bag containing Kristin’s perfume.

Gerard hms in agreement, scrunching up the pizza slice wrapper and into his pocket.

“What do you think of Frank?” Mikey asks.

“He seems nice I guess” Gerard answers, looking away from Mikey.

Mikey nods his head and subtly smirks at Gerard. “His friends are dicks y’know, don’t let them give you any more trouble Gee” Mikey tells him.

“Yeah, I know” Gerard mumbles and pushes open the door leading to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated for so longg I'm sorryyy (if anyone actually reads this). Firstly my laptop broke (lost a long draft), been feeling really down and exams. But my new laptop arrived, I think I'm feeling better and all exams are overrr now (ouf). This is super super short but it's just me saying that I haven't given up on this fic (its my first fic) and I'll be publishing a longer and more eventful chapter on monday :)


	7. Dawn Of The Dead

Frank’s been staring at that pretzel cart located in direct view of his department for about twenty minutes now. Watching numerous people empty their purses and wallets for some overpriced goodness which he would appreciate _way_ more than some snotty brat who throws it away after a few bites.

His department got pretty much empty when Mikey and Gerard left, at this time of the day it’s normally just mothers or fathers with kids not in school yet. Frank rocks on his heels, waiting for the clock on his counter to fast forward the next 5 minutes so he can leave. He holds his breath as he sees a mother with two kids on leashes (“harness” my ass) seemingly struggling their way over to his counter. _Please not me._ He tries to reflect as much bad and unfriendly body language as he can to try to change their option of employee to bother but unfortunately the mother and her two beasts are happy with their choice. Frank plasters a fake smile on his face. “Can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular today?” He asks through gritted teeth but keeping his tone almost too cheery, leaning over his counter to smile at the children.

Once Frank showed them the direction of the makeup which _really_ isn’t that hard to find, its 3pm and Kate or whoever starts their shift so he can actually leave. _Fucking finally_ Frank mutters to himself and steps around the counter after grabbing his mobile.

As Frank walks towards the exit into the main part of the mall, out of his department, he sees the nail polish counter Gerard was looking at in the corner of his eye. Frank could tell that earlier Gerard was embarrassed about the nail polish even though they both showed that it was perfectly ok. _Maybe I could use my staff discount? And give it to him alone, while Mikey is out of the room._ Frank walks over and starts scanning for the blue bottle Gerard had earlier and walks over to the counter when he finds the colour.

“With that you can get one of these half price, plus staff discount Frank” Kate, the cashier, says while gesturing towards a small box full with the cheaper brand make-up. Frank looks over at the box, he shrugs and picks up a tube of mascara. _Might as well._

“Must be a sweet girl for Frank Anthony Iero to be buying her make-up” She says with a wink at Frank after giving him the bag.

“Ha yeah, I guess…” Frank mumbles then bites his lip and turns to makes his way out of the department.

 

He gets to his aunties house 20 minutes before he has to leave so he can arrive at Mikey and Gerard’s house in time (Gerard doesn’t live there anymore but he grew up there so it still counts). The Way brothers aren’t awfully organised with planning so Frank is just guessing what time he should get there.

Frank groans, no one is answering the door and his auntie wont “trust him” with a key. _Of course._ He sighs and walks round to the side of the house, showing a closed gate leading the backyard. He slips the bag containing the nail polish and mascara through the gaps of the gate and positions his feet and hands to boost him over the gate. It’s only a short gate so he makes it over in one piece besides scratching his elbow of the bricks of the wall connecting.

They keep the back door unlocked so he pulls it open and hurries up the stairs as climbing the gate took minutes out of his shower time. He makes sure not to slam the bathroom door as his aunt might be asleep, he doesn’t want to wake her.

Frank strips off his shirt, shoes and socks and grabs his shampoo. He checks himself out in the mirror and winces, Ever since his aunt got less shifts they’re spending more time in the same house. He wouldn’t say his aunt _hates_ him but she’s got an _intense_ dislike for him. She seems to not understand the concept of sleep as she’s awake with her drunk boyfriend 24/7. He does his best to stay out of their way but he can’t block out them shouting at each other at 3 in the morning, so he hasn’t been sleeping much lately.

He looks like a zombie, which I guess in some cases might be bad but _Gerard_ could be into it. Frank wiggles his eyebrows at his reflection and pouts his lips. Frank doesn’t like Gerard though. Yeah sure he’s pretty, like the prettiest guy he’s ever seen, but Franks not _gay._ Yeah he’s not into girls but maybe he’s not into guys _too. Maybe_ he’s only into the guys off that one advert for this fashion show in New York. If he’s into anyone, it’s _definitely_ them. Frank’s not really sure, maybe he does like other people other than the models on TV. Maybe he likes _Gerard._ Or it’s for the best to not confuse himself, not develop silly crushes and just stay single forever. Fuck crazy cat lady, He’s gonna be the crazy dog man.

Frank tugs at his hair and sighs, hopefully he’ll have time to make himself more presentable. He pulls down his pants and boxers and slips into the shower, switching the shower on. He dips his head into the spray of water and reaches for his shampoo. He squirts some onto his head and runs his fingers through his hair. It was a good idea to get Gerard the nail polish, it doesn’t mean Frank likes him. It’s a thing a friend would do, it might make Gerard open up a bit more and not be so jumpy and shy around Frank. _Could I give Gerard the mascara?_ It would look really good on him, he has such pretty eyes. His features are quite feminine, some people might not like that but it really drew Frank to him. Maybe eyeliner would have been a better choice but frank was rushing his decision, he could always pick up some next time he has a shift. _Eyeliner on Gerard would look hot as shit, especially with his messy hair. This doesn’t make me gay. Maybe those models make me gay but appreciating your best friend’s brother doesn’t, right? Just admiring. Ugh who am I kidding?_

 _If Gerard was even Gay he’d probably have a boyfriend anyway_. It’s not like Mikey digresses the full information booklet of his brothers love life to Frank but it wouldn’t be surprising if Gerard did have a boyfriend. Sleeping together in his bed in Gerard’s apartment. Sleeping _naked_ with Gerard. Frank lets his mind wonder and finds himself running his hand over his wet torso, slowly tracing his fingers lower and lower until they reach and lock around himself. He leans his head back against the shower wall, slowly stroking and gasps. _No, this isn’t because of Gerard. No no I mean-maybe yes. OK._

 

Gerard and Mikey only just finish setting up the basement before Frank rings the doorbell. They had to drag Gerard’s old TV back into his old bedroom, the basement. _They_ as in _Mikey_ carrying it and Gerard giving emotional support.

“You can do it Mikey, Lil bro I _believe_ in you.” Gerard says enthusiastically, watching Mikey from the bottom of the stairs.

“Fuck off.” Mikey grumbles and slows his steps so he doesn’t fall down the short stairs.

“If you had placed your right hand on the other side it would have been much easier to carry.”

Mikey places the TV down and flips him off just as the doorbell rings. “That’s Frank, go get it and I’ll start on the popcorn.”

“OK, sure.” Gerard straightens down his hair and adjusts his pyjama bottoms. He didn’t have time to pick up stuff from his apartment so what he has left in his old bedroom had to do. Pyjamas. Star Wars pyjamas in fact.

“Y’know it’s not polite to leave guests waiting outside.” A voice calls from behind the door.

Gerard opens the door a few seconds after that, opening the door to Frank. _It’s not polite to be so god damn attractive._ “Hey” Gerard greets, taking Frank’s appearance in.

“Hi Gerard.” Frank replies, still awkwardly standing outside.

“I answered ‘cause Mikey’s making popcorn in the kitchen.” Gerard explains, gesturing his hands behind him.

“That’s great Gerard but you’re blocking the entrance, can I come in?” Frank laughs.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Gerard mutters and moves out of the way, allowing Frank to enter and follow Gerard into the kitchen.

“Smells good.” Frank states and peers over Mikey’s shoulder at the closed pan. “You can’t see through the lid man, why are you staring at it?”

“He burnt it last time.” Gerard giggles, walking over to watch too.

“Not like you could do any better Gee.” Mikey mumbles. “Both of you go downstairs, you’re putting me off. It’s an _art._ An art inwhich I can’t perfect if I’m surrounded by dicks.” He swats them away and turns back to the pan.

 

“What are we gonna watch?” Frank asks while inspecting Gerard’s old bedroom. He spots some pinned comic sketches on a board over Gerard’s old desk. _Rad, does he still draw?_

“Me and Mikey were thinking Dawn Of The Dead.” Gerard answers, watching Frank for his reaction. This is a crucial friendship test. Mikey’s not going to be friends with someone he has nothing in common with but still.

“Fuck _yes,_ I love that movie!” Frank cheers and flops down onto the bed, Gerard’s old bed.

“Good.” Gerard whispers, mentally cheering Frank’s success in the test.

“The king has arrived.” Mikey interrupts, not so gracefully stumbling down the stairs but miraculously keeping the bowl of popcorn safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again if anyones actually reading this, I've got a few chapters already written up and ready to publish so I'm ready. Remember this is my first fanfiction and critisims or saying what you liked would be /really/ appreciated <3 <3 @leroaf (lowercase L)


	8. You fuck

They’re about 30 minutes into the movie and Mikey hasn’t looked up at the screen for about 20 minutes. He’s texting Kristin of course.

Mikey’s sat on the floor on one of Gerard’s pillows while Frank and Gerard are sat together on the bed. Frank selflessly chose the placement of the popcorn bowl to be his lap, giving him easy access but making it hard for everyone else. He persuaded his point by saying he’s the youngest and a growing boy who needs more food. Mikey and Gerard couldn’t be bothered to argue so just let Frank do whatever he wanted.

However Gerard is _really_ hungry. The only thing he’s ate today is that slice of pizza, which was massive but popcorn sure would be good. Gerard eyes the bowl and Frank. Franks absorbed into the film, shovelling his mouth with popcorn every couple of minutes and chewing loudly. He’s cute to watch, his eyes get bigger during an exciting scene and his mouth, full of popcorn, hangs open.

Gerard stares at Frank and the bowl, trying to will Frank therefore the bowl into moving closer. He soon loses hope in his telekinesis powers and starts slowly shuffling towards frank’s side of the bed. He begins to stretch out his hand for the bowl guarded by Frank when a shrill ringtone interrupts.

“Shit sorry, its Kristin. I’ve gotta answer it.” Mikey jumps up and runs up and out of the basement, leaving Gerard, Frank and the popcorn alone.

Frank rolls his eyes and smirks at Gerard. “He needs to sort out his priorities.” Gerard rolls his eyes back and turns his attention back to the screen. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Frank speaks.

“I-er so-I got you something.” Frank turns to Gerard and reaches for his backpack under the bed. “I was thinking you’d really suit that blue with your hair-your black hair.” He gets the bottle out of his bag and places it on top of Gerard’s leg.

Gerard smiles and looks over the bottle in his hand. “Thanks-“

“You probably weren’t even that interested, sorry it’s stupid. You don’t have to pretend to like it.” Frank rushes, not looking at Gerard.

“No no it’s not stupid, I really like it. Thanks Frankie, I love it.” He thanks, looking at Frank who’s stopped avoiding looking at him now.

“Yeah?”

“Guys, I’m back you’ll be glad to know.” Mikey strolls into view and glances at Frank and Gerard. “Oh I didn’t know you bought that Gerard?” he says, looking at the blue bottle in Gerard hand.

“Yeah, you were too busy talking to your girlfriend.” Frank retorts.

“That was my Mom, you fuck.” Mikey scowls at Frank. “And at least I _have_ a girlfriend.”

“Whatever.” Frank furrows his eyebrows and pushes himself back against the wall and rests his side against Gerard.

“And on that matter, there’s a party at Kristin’s friend’s place tomorrow night if you’re interested.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and grins.

“I don’t know Mikes...” Frank mutters.

“Come onnnn man. I’m sick of seeing you all lonely, you might meet someone nice. And your truly wonderful friends won’t be there.” Mikey urges.

“Will you be there?” Frank asks Gerard, leaning his head on his shoulder playfully, slowly giving in to Mikey.

“I er-no.” Gerard shakes his head causing Frank to frown.

“Gerard’s not into that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah I understand that man, not for everyone.” Frank smiles up at Gerard and turns back to the finishing movie, still resting his head on Gerard shoulder and getting comfy under one of the blankets.

 

Frank stirs awake, he doesn’t remember falling asleep but Mikey’s not here anymore and his head is still on Gerard’s shoulder. He yawns and looks at Gerard, without moving his head. The movie must have finished a while ago as Gerard has a sketchbook and a range of pencils surrounding him. He’s not asleep though, he seems to be trying to paint his nails. Getting more on his fingers than his actual nails though.

“You’re only supposed to paint the nails, not the skin.” Frank whispers sleepily, pulling more of the blanket over him.

“I know that, I-er just can’t get it right when painting with my left hand.” Gerard murmurs.

“You should use nail polish remover, to wipe off the bits on your skin.” Frank whispers, more awake this time, he pushes himself up so he’s sitting up and can see Gerard better.

“I don’t know where I’d find any.”

“Maybe your Mom has some? She probably does, you could look tomorrow before she comes back.”

“I might as well look now, you comin’?” he asks, getting up from off the bed and waiting for Frank’s reply. “I don’t know what it’s supposed to look like.”

“Yeah sure, wait a sec.” Frank pushes himself up and grips the blanket around him. He follows Gerard up the stairs and reaches for the light switch before Gerard stops him.

“We should keep the lights off so we don’t wake up Mikes.” He whispers.

 

 

At some point during their pitch black adventure, Frank took hold of Gerard’s hand. Only to help him navigate through the darkness though, of course.

They start their search by rummaging through Donna’s drawers, looking for a “bottle thing” which was the detailed explanation Frank contributed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're liking this <3


	9. Fruit loops

“What about this?” Frank quietly jokes, waving around a tube of red lipstick. “Do you think I’d suit it?” He pouts.

“Totally,” Gerard whispers back while grinning.

Frank squints at Gerard, trying to see his face more clearly in the dark. “Actually, I think you’d suit it more. Hmmmm.”

“Nuhuh! No!” Gerard says with wide eyes, covering his face and backing away from Frank.

Frank grins mischievously and silently approaches Gerard. “Come onnnn, let’s see!” He darts towards Gerard, grabbing his face with one hand and rushing to messily apply the lipstick.

“Seriously don’t, Chad!” Gerard whines, covering his mouth and turning his head away from Frank.

“Chad?” Frank whispers, raising his eyebrows at Gerard and frowning.

“I-er I-” He closes his eyes and tries to think of an excuse, giving _Frank_ his opportunity.

While waiting for Gerard’s brain to start, Frank had just enough time to paint Gerard’s entire mouth and some of his face, too.

They both look at Gerard in the mirror next to them, hanging on Donna’s wall. Frank starts to speak “Shit, well you look-” but he’s interrupted by both of them bursting into laughter, Gerard covering his mouth, trying to muffle the sound and not wake up his brother.

Frank tries to speak between his giggles. “I don’t know what to say dude, you look-”

“Fucking _terrible_ , man.” Gerard pulls a horrified face at his reflection. “I look like my Mom,” He discovers, resulting in more giggles from both of them.

“Hot!” Frank laughs, making Gerard elbow him. “Well you didn’t _let me_ apply it properly, you’ve got it everywhere,” Frank sulks playfully and turns to face Gerard.

“It would probably look better if it wasn’t all over your face,” Frank says under his breath, bringing his hand up to Gerard’s face and wiping off the excess red.

Gerard’s heart rate increases worryingly as he freezes and watches Frank carefully clean the lipstick off his face.

“We gotta be quiet so we don’t wake up Mikes,” Gerard hushes, trying to stay calm.

“Yeah, I know.” Frank stares at Gerard, closing the space between them. The house is still except their two hearts beating out of their chests.

“Gera-”

“I-is there any left?” Gerard interrupts and stares at the wall behind the boy in front of him, avoiding looking at him.

“Only a bit,” Frank says softly, staring at Gerard’s mouth. He brings his thumb to Gerard’s lips and slowly rubs at the unwanted lipstick. “I think I got it all.” He places his hand on Gerard’s cheek, bringing Gerard down to his level. He strokes Gerard’s bottom lip with his thumb, staring intensely at his mouth, and leans towards Gerard. “It’s too dark to tell.”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in Mom’s room?” An irritated whisper interrupts, coming from the doorway.

They both snap away from each other and abruptly turn in the direction of the voice, cheeks burning. Gerard hurriedly brings his hands up in attempt to cover his blushing cheeks with his hair, totally being not obvious at all.

Mikey eyes them and drags his slippers along the carpet, stepping back. “Actually y’know I _don’t_ want to know what you guys are doing in Mom’s room.” He shakes his head. “Its 4 in the fucking morning, go to bed,” He whispers harshly, squinting his eyes at Frank in particular.

Gerard and Frank watch Mikey shuffle back into his bedroom, muttering “Jesus Christ” under his breath.

Gerard breaks the silence. “So I’ll er, ask my Mom where it is when she’s back.” He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and then realises what he’s done, smudging more red around his mouth.

“Okay,” Frank grins sleepily and yawns, reaching for Gerard’s hand in the dark.

Gerard wakes up alone in his room the next morning. He thinks Frank’s probably upstairs with Mikey eating breakfast. Most likely lunch though. He sighs and pushes the wrinkled blankets off him and looks around his room. He misses his old room. Back when he lived with his brother they spent most of their time in Gerard’s room, watching shitty movies and getting happily drunk from Mom’s cupboard. Great memories.

That didn’t last long though. College started getting to be too much... and well _everything_ was getting to be too much. Obviously Mikey wasn’t oblivious, but Gerard was too scared to talk about his problem with his brother. So that’s why Gerard moved out and into his own apartment. _Anyway_ , that is now thankfully in the past.

He rubs his eyes sleepily and gets out of bed. A mess of black hair falls over his eyes as he pulls up his pyjama bottoms and slowly makes his way up the basement stairs.

“Mornin’,” Mikey and Frank both chime, with mouths full of soggy cereal. _Charming._

Gerard walks towards the kitchen table and sits himself on the chair next to his brother, opposite Frank. “Mornin’,” he mutters, reaching for the cereal box. _Cornflakes._ He scrunches his nose and sets it back down. “Where’s the Fruit Loops?” He scowls at Mikey.

“Don’t look at me, Frankie’s on his third bowl,” Mikey spits out, filling his mouth with more cereal.

Frank replies incoherently and waves his spoon at Mikey, sticking his tongue out.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is my first ever fic so please keep that in mind and also that I'll try to make the chapters longer if I carry on with this. Thank you so much for reading this I really appreciate it! Criticisms or any help is very welcome and if you think its worth me writing another chapter please say! Any comment is appreciated. @leroaf If anyone can think of a summary for this that would be really great


End file.
